Animals
by niaht
Summary: AU SawyerAnaLucia, based on the Nickelback song 'Animals.' T because of one swear word


Sawyer slowly brought the car to a halt and switched off the engine, leaning back against the headrest. He was early.

About five minutes later, he heard a noise to his left and glanced around to see Ana jump the last metre or so off the garden trellis and land on the gravel pathway. She stilled for a moment, afraid someone had heard. When she was sure no one had, she turned and briskly walked across the garden, looking both ways up the dark, deserted road out of habit before crossing.

Sawyer turned the key, startling the engine to life, then leaned across the seat and opened the car door for her. She got in and barely had time to quietly shut the door behind her before Sawyer slid a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him without a word.

Their lips met in a steamy exchange, passion rising quickly. Sawyer's hands left her neck and travelled down over her shoulders, sliding underneath the thin straps of her black tank top. Ana pulled away abruptly, before it went too far. She sat back in her seat and faced forward, as if nothing had happened.

"Drive, Sawyer."

Sawyer tore his gaze from her and wiped a hand slowly across his mouth, then reached for the handbrake.

"Yes, ma'am."

They did this almost every night. Neither of their homes were ideal, and they needed to get away once and again. They preferred to be with each other than with anyone else - not that they really _had_ anyone else. Sawyer and Ana-Lucia. The rebels, the outcasts. Although Ana fought it at first, it seemed inevitable they'd end up together. And now, at seventeen, they'd been like that for almost two years. Together.

Sawyer drove with instinct. They never went to the exact same place, and they never planned where they'd end up. They just… did. They'd gotten lost on more than one occasion, but they'd always found a way to pass the time. Other days, they'd stop and Sawyer would bring out the alcohol, and Ana would end up driving them home.

Everyone knew about _them_. Not many approved, because everyone knew what they did on those late night trips. _Too young…_ some would mutter. _Animals_, others would accuse. But no one, _no one_ knew the depth of their meetings. Sometimes, they'd stop somewhere scenic, and they'd lie on the roof of the car, staring at the sky and just… talking. They both knew more about each other than anyone else ever would, and they trusted each other. With _everything_.

So here they were again, driving. Ana didn't question it when Sawyer turned onto a dirt road at the last minute, making them both fall to the left slightly. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as they bumped down the road, letting her gaze wander all over his familiar body. The urge to touch him was overwhelming, and for once she gave into it almost immediately. Ana reached over and twirled her fingers in the ends of his sandy hair, finally turning to look at him fully. He glanced at her, then back to the road.

"You're gonna go an' give me split ends, Sugar." Sawyer said playfully, and Ana smiled in spite of herself. She pulled on his hair, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make him feel it.

"Shut up." She said, just before he winced overdramatically and a hand flew up to pull her fingers away from his hair. Sawyer intertwined their fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing her hand softly, repeatedly.

It was amazing how different Sawyer could be when they were alone, compared to when they were at school or with other people. With her he shows his sensitive, but still playful, side, and says what he _feels_, not what will make him look good. Maybe that's why she enjoys these trips so much. Or maybe it's just him.

Ana shifted in her seat slightly and leaned over the gearshift, pulling their clasped hands away from his lips and kissing them herself. Her face was inches from Sawyer; if he turned they'd almost bump noses. Ana untangled her fingers from his and rested that hand on the edge of his seat, transferring her weight to it and running her other hand up his toned chest. Sawyer cast an attentive look at her as she ran her hand back down and even lower, fiddling seductively with the button on his jeans.

Sawyer tensed slightly, and opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Ana was rarely the one to start things like this, and neither of them did so early, but it felt fine. Neither felt rushed, it was just… exciting.

Ana brushed her lips against Sawyer's ear, blowing lightly and making small circles with her fingers on the denim of his jeans. She slowly placed kisses down his jawline. He kept both hands on the wheel, staring forward. Ana's hand became more persistent, and her kisses more feverish. Without warning, Sawyer jerked the wheel and they swerved across the road, stopping messily inches before a muddy ditch on the side of the road. He murmured a swear word, then something that sounded like, '_God, Ana…_', then got out of the car and slammed the door. Ana recovered from the shock and sat up straight, just as Sawyer opened her door. He swiftly flicked the back of her seat down, and straddled her hips lightly, subconsciously keeping his weight on his knees.

Sawyer grinned mischievously at the surprised look on Ana's face.

"What? You're lucky I did that; you gone any further, an' I wouldn'ta even bothered to stop the car." He said, and Ana giggled a little.

She kissed him softly, drawing away before he could take it further. He scowled slightly but she only smiled and proceeded to remove his shirt, tediously slow. Sawyer watched her fingers impatiently. She took her time with each button, and for once he let her take it slow. She pushed the purple plaid shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor behind him.

Ana began on his jeans, but Sawyer pushed her hands away and smirked at her, then undid her belt. He slid her jeans down her perfect legs, dragging his thumbs along her skin. She tensed, and he noticed. Sawyer removed her shoes and pushed the jeans past her ankles, then cupped her face in his hands tenderly.

"You sure, Ana?"

No matter how many times they did this, he always asked. Ana knew he cared about her: that was obvious. She didn't truly know how deep those feelings ran, and was slightly was slightly afraid to. The unknown scared Ana, and to her, feelings like that _were_ unknown.

"Yes," She kissed him hard, as if to prove her point. "But I want to be on top."

Sawyer but his lip and grinned, then carefully flipped them.

The next half hour passed entirely too quickly for them both, but when it was over, it was over. Sawyer headed around to the front of the car and leaned back against the bonnet, fumbling for a cigarette. Ana followed him, leaning so their shoulders touched.

"You shouldn't smoke them. You're not even old enough to."

"Yeah, well… who's gonna stop me?"

Ana got the hidden message in his simple question, and gently linked her arm through his. "_I_ care about you, Sawyer. Just 'cause you think the rest of the world's against you, don't forget about me."

Sawyer looked down at her head, resting against his shoulder. "We ain't gonna do a big cuddly speech now, are we? 'Cause I really don't…"

"Sawyer." Ana pulled back and looked up at him, smiling. "We don't _have_ to do anything."

"Okay."

Ana leaned back against him and he watched her, then threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with the toe of his shoe. He could do that for her.

"Thank you," she murmured, and Sawyer wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I ain't gonna forget about you," he said finally.

"I hope not," Ana said playfully. "Or else I should start trying, next time."

Sawyer pushed her away, trying to be indignant but unable to hide the smirk on his face.

"You better shrink that head of yours, Missy, or you'll end up lookin' like a hot air balloon."

Ana laughed and stepped in front of him, sliding her arms around his waist. "I need to shrink anything else?" she said, her tone dropping seductively. Sawyer stared at her for a moment, unable to comprehend an answer. He felt almost overcome by everything about her and her closeness at the moment, wanting nothing more than to drag her back into the car and go another round.

"No," he choked out eventually. "Nah, you're good."

Ana leaned up and pressed her lips to his, tongues sliding over each other and hands roaming freely. They kissed endlessly, and got lost in each other until Sawyer moaned, alerting them to where this could go. Ana pulled away harshly, then placed a chaste kiss on Sawyer's swollen lips.

"We should… go…" She said, smoothing her hair slowly. "School in the morning."

"Fuck that," Sawyer replied, and pulled her close again. She reluctantly pushed him away.

"Sawyer, come on. Let's go."

He sighed and scowled at her, knowing he'd give in. "Fine,"

Ana began to walk away briskly, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the car, kissing her quickly. She resisted at first but then couldn't help responding, linking her arms behind his neck casually. Sawyer deepened the kiss and before they knew it they were back in the car, tearing at each other's clothes.

-oOo-

Ana's eyes were closed, and her head heavy on Sawyer's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair repeatedly, absently. He knew she wasn't quite sleeping yet, but no doubt would be soon.

"I'm gonna miss you next year, Ana," he whispered, and she made a small noise in response. He continued anyway, feeling as though he needed to get this out, even if she wasn't quite listening. "Can I still come see you? Even if you're livin' in LA? I could drive over sometimes an' see you, you know, if you want. I wanna still see you. I don't wanna end us just 'cause of somethin' stupid like livin' in different places, I mean you know that girl with the blonde hair and the short as hell skirts? She's got that boyfriend who came over for a holiday or somethin' an' went back to whatever country he was from, an' they're still together…" Sawyer sounded like he was trying to convince himself, rather than Ana. She was probably asleep by now anyway, he thought, so what the hell. It didn't matter what he said. "So you an' me would be fine, we could do it too. I'd come over all the time, 'cause I don't think I'd be able to think about much else than you, Sugar. Hell, I do that now, at school, when you're only across the hall. It's like freakin' torture! Oh, an' I could write to you! Or ring you up, on your cellphone, or you could give me the number of your flat or whatever… I'm gonna miss you so much, I don't think you even know. I don't even like talkin' 'bout it. Ana, I think I love you."

"You can visit whenever you want, Cowboy." Ana mumbled, and Sawyer panicked, realising she hadn't been asleep. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at Sawyer. He stared at her.

"Please say you didn't hear all that." He said after a moment. She shrugged.

"No can do, sorry." She pushed him over a bit and he sat up, letting her sit back in the passenger seat. "We should go now, really."

Sawyer watched her incredulously for a minute, then opened the door and got out, walking around to the driver's side. He sat heavily in the seat but made no move to start the engine, just staring at the wheel.

"Come on, Sawyer."

"You gonna say anything? Since you heard me, you wanna reply anything?"

"Sawyer, I did! I said you can come over whenever you want, and I'll definitely give you my flat number, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I mean the _last_ thing."

Ana was silent. Sawyer stared at her, his brow drawn tight above his eyes.

"I'm sure. I love you."

Ana turned and gazed out the window, as if she hadn't heard. She didn't trust herself to look back at him, let him see her shining eyes.

"Okay then," Sawyer muttered, pissed off. He started the engine and turned around, heading back to Ana's place in silence.

They pulled up outside her house and Sawyer turned to her slowly.

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Ana nodded, and her hand hovered over the door handle, then she suddenly turned and cupped Sawyer's face, kissing him hard. He sat, surprised at first, then gradually began kissing back. Ana kissed him with all she had until she couldn't breathe, pulling back and ducking her head. Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

"You got somethin' to say, baby?"

Ana smiled. "Who's got the big head now?"

Sawyer just smirked and cocked his head slightly as she looked back up at him, then away in embarrassment.

"I love you, Sawyer. Don't expect to hear it that often."

Sawyer grinned uncontrollably, happy beyond words. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Wasn't goin' to."

Ana moved back and opened her door. "See ya tomorrow, Sawyer."

"See ya."

She got out and closed the door, heading across the road and looking back when she was over, smiling and quickly looking down. Sawyer watched her with a smile on his face as she climbed back up the trellis and through her bedroom window, then drove away with a whoop anyone could hear, and he didn't care.

----


End file.
